Adventurous Spirit
by pcadm8
Summary: Lucas is a mysterious young adventurer, who's gotten himself into a grievous situation: He can't remember anything! Thankfully, with the help of Fairy Tail, he'll figure out who he is and why he was in a ditch. OC pairing? Contains partial other game/anime content.


**Sheesh, I think I might be goin' a bit overboard with the Fairy Tail fanfics. The thing is that the story is so easy to work with, can't do much with any other anime except DBZ. Well this is my second OC fic. I'll have this fic along side my other one "Stardust". **

**Name: Lucas Alderman**

**Age: (Starting) 10**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Silver**

**Magic: Ancient Divine Dragon Arts, Solid Script, Archive.**

**Likes: Adventure, Literature, Music, Philosophy**

**Dislikes: Clowns**

**Character theme: Adventurous Spirit (Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi)**

**Alright, lez get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Crash Landing**

A half naked boy and a girl who was wearing an orange dress, were walking back to the guild known as Fairy Tail, after successfully completing a mission with minor casualties.

"Jeez, that old man didn't have to yell at me.." the boy sneered

"Well, if you could keep your clothes on for a minute, he probably wouldn't, Gray." the girl shot back

The boy now known as Gray continued his rant, "Quiet, at least I could pull my own weight, Cana."

Cana simply pouted as the two continued walking through a forest. Their relatively peaceful stroll didn't last long though.

***vrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRR BOOM!***

_"Activation plus seven minutes. Pulse is 50, respiration 10. Looking good, Lucas."_

The two children quickly stared at each other and nodded, and they went to investigate. Cana's eyes widened as she saw a small crater with a boy, around her and Gray's age. Gray looked at him, scanning his body for injury. His face will covered with dirt, mixed with blood from a gash. He had a few other scrapes but it didn't look as serious as the injury on his forehead. He wore a simple black hoodie, with dark blue jeans, black & white sneakers, and he had a camouflage sling pack. Around his neck was a string with a ring on it which had something inscribed on it.

"HEY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Gray called out, but to no avail

"He's hurt bad. We should take him back to the guild hall..." Cana stated in which Gray nodded and dragged the child with him as the two walked towards the guild.

* * *

**3 Hours later...**

"How'd you think this happened?"

"Jeez I don't know, looks like he was caught in some explosion. ...Looks like he could be an excellent wing man. Am I right, Macao?"

"I swear Wakaba, you're such a sad... Oh sh- he's wakin' up." Macao concluded

The boy eyes snapped open, and he rose with a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. His eyes nervously shot around the room.

"Whoa, there kid... Relax, we ain't gonna hurt you." Wakaba said

"Wh- who are you...?" the boy asked

As soon as Macao opened his mouth, he was cut off. "In fact, scratch that... Who the hell am I?"

"So it appears that our guest has awoken." came an old, midget-like man

The boy just gave Makarov a stare, not knowing what to expect. "It looks like you took quite a bump on the noggin there." the elder continued, "And, to answer your question your name is Lucas."

"How do you know?"

"Simple, we searched your bag and found a journal with several entries. Sounds like you're an adventurous lad, no? Quite the artist as well, I admire your sketches of Pergrande."

"Uh.. I can't really.."

"It's alright m'boy, though it seems that you possess a powerful magic. I've got a proposition for ya."

"Well, look mister... I don't even know you."

"Easily remedied. Makarov Dreyar." said Makarov as he held his hand out for Lucas to shake

"..." Lucas just continued on staring. Makarov drew his hand back

"Well kid, it appears that you have a bad case of amnesia. I was thinking that you could join my guild, Fairy Tail. Perhaps you'll regain your memories, plus you need to help pay for the damages that you caused."

"I suppose it's only fair... I'll join. Besides, it sounds like a new adventure."

"That's the spirit! Now we'll have to introduce you to the guild. Can you stand?"

Lucas slowly pulled himself out of the bed. He stretched his arms and started walking. "Alright, time to meet my new guildmates." he said as he followed Makarov down the stairwell

* * *

As they went down the stairs, many of the guild members watched with curiosity. A lot of people really wondered if the kid was alright.

"EVERYONE! I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO MEET OUR NEWEST MEMBER, LUCAS ALDERMAN!" Makarov yelled out

Everyone in the guild was silent for a moment, but instantly went to cheering and partying. Lucas spotted two kids from among the crowd. He recognized their scent, and proceeded toward them. Gray was giving him a slight scowl, while Cana gave him a relieved look.

"You guys were the ones who brought me here? Thanks for savin' my life." Lucas said

"It was no sweat. Anyways Lucas, I'm 'The Gray'." Gray triumphantly stated, causing Lucas' sweat to drop

"He means his name is Gray. My name is Cana Alberona." Cana said

"... 'Course. So I was wondering about something... where did you two find me?" Lucas asked

"In a forest just east of Magnolia." Cana replied

_"Alright, I should probably investigate over there... I might find something of importance."_ Lucas thought to himself

"So Lucas, what magic do you use?" questioned Gray

"Er.. well.. I'm not so sure. I have a bit of amnesia..."

"I KNOW! LET'S SPAR!" Gray suggested with vigor

"Y'know, something tells me you've been holding that in since we brought him here... oh and... your clothes." Cana said

"Hm?.. AH! I'm so embarrassed!"

"Um... I guess I could try..."

"Now, there'll be no magic usage inside the guild hall. Take it outside." came Makarov

* * *

"Man.. I don't know why, but I feel excited!" Lucas yelled

"We'll see you talk big once we're done." Gray shot back, in which Lucas chuckled. "Cana, tell us when to start!"

"Ready? GO!"

Gray dashed at Lucas with incredible speed and landed a direct punch onto Lucas' forehead. However, Lucas was unfazed by it and simply stared at Gray with curious eyes.

"What the- OOF!" Gray yelled before Lucas jabbed him in the kidney.

"...And kidney punch, kidney punch, kidney punch and pause... STOMACH PUNCH!" Lucas cried as he jabbed Gray several times in the kidneys, and a finisher into his stomach.

Gray started wobbling around idiotically, before collapsing in pain. "Y-you win... ugh..."

Makarov who was watching the skirmish unfold was impressed yet in a few ways horrified by Lucas' strength and familiar technique. _"That's an extremely old fighting maneuver... _ _Who in the world could have taught him that?... And poor Gray, he'll be urinating blood for awhile... Though, if Lucas' physical strength is this awesome... How powerful is his magic? I'll lend him his journal so he can learn about it..."_

Lucas helped Gray up, and walked him towards the guild hall. He was unaware that a familiar scarlet haired girl was watching him, with an unusual blush.

* * *

**The next day...**

Lucas woke up with a cold sweat, after hearing a peculiar voice in his dream. _"Activation plus seven minutes. Pulse is 50, respiration 10. Looking good, Lucas." _

"What the hell was that..." he said exasperatedly, he noticed his journal was still on his lap as he was reading it last night. Makarov had given him permission to sleep in the med room until he could find a place for himself.

He soon noticed that Gray was there as well, more beaten up than before. "G-Gray!? You okay, bro?" he asked nervously

Gray managed to moan something, "Red headed.. M-menace.."

"Eh?..."

Lucas got out of his bed and proceeded out the room. He had his book in hand, and was going to try out a job. He had received his tattoo on his left wrist, it was an indigo color.

As he stepped out, he was instantly greeted by Cana. "Hiya Lucas!"

"Hey, Cana. Um what's with Gray? I know that I curb-stomped him yesterday.. but not to THAT extent..."

"He challenged Erza again, and was beaten badly."

"Erza? Who's that?"

"She's that red headed girl who wears armor all the time... I haven't actually spoken to her, as she usually gives me the cold shoulder..."

Lucas looked around and noticed her. She was sitting down and eating some sort of pastry. "She doesn't seem that threatening... she actually looks kind of alone..."

"Well by the looks of it, you might be as strong as her. Considering that you beat Gray in 30 seconds flat."

"Ya think so?" Lucas asked while fiddling around with his ring

"I KNOW so... Also what's with the ring? Did it belong to someone special, like a girlfriend or something?"

Lucas sheepishly chuckled, "N-no it belonged to my ancestor, Benjamin Alderman... It belongs in my family... I inherited it as all..."

"Wait- you mean THE Benjamin Alderman? The famous explorer? Legendary mage who could go into the spirit world? That Benjamin Alderman?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Macao walked up to him, "It's because Benjamin Alderman didn't have any kids..."

"Well not with his wife in Seven anyways..."

"Well.. wait, I thought you had amnesia!"

"When I read my journal, I began to remember a few things... My family history.."

"Jeez kid, they say that he was on to something big before he died... They also say he had quite a fortune as well..." Wakaba stated

"So what's the ring say? da piccolay in-nigh-ze.. Wha...?" Macao continued

"La grandezza da piccoli inizi. It means 'Greatness from Small Beginnings'. It was Ben's motto." Lucas said

"Well you certainly didn't learn that off the streets... Where'd you learn to speak Italia?" Makarov inquired, now curious about the subject

"The dragon sort of insisted on it..." Lucas muttered

"DRAGON!?" everyone screamed simultaneously

* * *

"... and that's all I can remember so far..." Lucas explained

"I've heard of several dragons before... but, never this 'Shenlong'..." Makarov stated

"He's real... Or at least I hope he is..."

"I'm sure you'll find him Lucas, I believe in you!" Cana shouted optimistically

"T-thanks for the vote of confidence, Cana..." Lucas said

"Can you perform this magic for us outside?" Makarov asked with curiosity

"Sure, I guess..." Lucas answered, walking out the guild doors

Everyone else followed soon after, along with Erza.

Lucas took a deep breath, and an odd energy source began flowing in to his mouth. "**Shin ryū no hōkō!**" Lucas roared as a massive, golden beam was fired from his mouth. The blast tore through the streets, destroying almost every structure in it's path. It traveled a good mile before dissipating

"I think I overdid it a bit..." came Lucas

Everyone stared at the child with widened eyes. One attack was enough to ravage a mile of Magnolia.

"... What're you guys staring at?" Lucas asked

* * *

**Yep, that's another fanfic for ya... **

**Ages:**

**Erza: 11**

**Lucas, Cana: 10**

**Gray: 9**

**I'd like to know whether or not you guys like this fic, and if I should continue. I know people don't like OCs but hey... **

**Feedback is APPRECIATED!**


End file.
